Big Time Scare
by Pokadot Queen95
Summary: Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all decide  to take their girlfriends out to a Haunted House Spectacular. But what happens when the lame Halloween House turns into a life or death situation? Cannon parings  yes even James  Plz review!


Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all decide to take their girlfriends out to a Haunted House Spectacular. But what happens when the lame Halloween House turns into a life or death situation?

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

**Key for story**:

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular Talking"

_**Third POV**_

The stars twinkled brightly in the clear night sky as the red convertible, or more famously known as the Big Time Rush Mobile, pulled into the parking lot of none other than the famous Applebee's. Just a simple night on the town, nothing more, nothing less. But that was all about to change as the group of Big Time Rush and their girlfriends all piled out of the car, each talking to each other animatedly. Somehow, the small little car which only seated four legally, managed to hold all eight of the teenagers. Logan of course was driving seeing as he was the only one close to getting his license, Camille managed to squeeze in between Logan and Kendall, who was sitting in the passenger seat with Jo on his lap. In the back, James sat farthest to the left, with his girlfriend Rachael on his right and next to her was Stephanie and on her right was Carlos. A little tight here and there but the arrangement worked- it was just a good thing no police cruisers passed by.

"Come one guys. This time let's try not to get kicked out of Applebee's" Kendall said, looking straight at Camille and Carlos.

"Hey! It's not my fault there was a bug in my water and then Carlos freaked out because he thought bugs were going to eat him," Camille said as Logan wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"They really were going to eat me though!" Carlos protested as he too followed Logan's lead and pulled Stephanie closer to him. The smiling Stephanie in return gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok Carlos, they are not going to eat you with me here," Stephanie said, lifting up her arm to show them her muscles. Since she was into the whole horror film movie industry, she had seen far more scarier things that a bug in water.

"Yea, yea, yea but seriously. I don't know if they are going to let us in this time. And if they do, no screaming!" Kendall made his point very clear, even though he was smiling at the end.

The group of teenagers was walking towards the restaurant, each of the guys with their arms wrapped around the girlfriend's waists. Some of the fans at these places are very territorial, so it was crucial the fans knew the boys were taken.

As they walked in, the glares the girls received we harsh, but they were used to that. However, one girl who looked to be about 17 with strawberry blonde hair and a flawless complexion, had her eyes set on James, as if he was some sort of prize to be won. Rachael saw this and began to glare rather harshly right back. But still, the girl with the strawberry blonde hair would not give up. She began to get out of her seat, completely ignoring her other friends who were urging her to come back. Jo saw this and smirked. That girl was about to receive a huge can of whoop-ass… or something along those lines.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked upon seeing Jo's smirk as Logan began to give his name to the hostess.

"Nothing, it's just that, see that girl with the blonde hair coming towards us?" Jo said discreetly pointing to the girl who had her sights focused on James, " she wants James and I just want to see what kind of shin-an-again Rachael is going to pull this time," she finished, looking at Rachael as the brunette began to plan what to do.

"Oh, gosh. This is not going to end well," Carlos said overhearing their conversation. Meanwhile, James seemed content with looking at a reflection of himself, trying to style his hair, completely clueless as to what was about to happen.

"Hey James," Rachael said, pulling James around to meet her gaze.

"What's up?" he responded, putting his comb back in to his pocket. He looked as if he was about to say more when Rachael grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him into a kiss. James seemed surprised for about a second before he put his hands on her small waist and leaned more into the kiss.

Carlos did a wolf whistle before Logan smacked him upside the head. Logan turned his head back to the spectacle to see the blond who was approaching the group stop angrily in her tracks and retreat back to her table.

"Mission accomplished Rachael," Jo said, taking in the scene before them. It was clear that they were not going to stop kissing anytime soon so with a shrug, Jo pulled Kendall in the same way Rachael had and kissed him. Kendall seemed stunned as well, but then leaned into the kiss.

"Hey I want to join in in the 'kiss your boyfriend passionately' club!" Camille said and kissed Logan. He seemed to be reluctant at first upon eying the waitress getting closer and closer but then thought 'what the heck?" and kissed Camille back.

Carlos and Stephanie looked at each other, shrugged and shared a sweet simple kiss. As the four couples were wrapped up in their own worlds, the waitress shyly approached with a "eh-hem".

"Sorry," Logan said blushing, breaking away from Camille who was disappointed that Logan pulled away so soon.

"Well, I'm sure not," James said as he pulled away from Rachael. She was blushing uncontrollably and biting her lip. James found her so cute when she did that.

"Well, if you will stop this kissing spree and follow me, your table is ready," the waitress with a kind smile as she pulled out eight menus. Kendall pulled away from Jo with a huge smile on his face while Stephanie pulled away from a pouting Carlos.

"Don't pout," she said. "You'll ruin your good looks," she said while taking his hand in hers and pulled them in the direction of Logan and Camille who had their hands intertwined as well and followed the waitress.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that at all, but why the sudden kiss?" James asked Rachael as they began to follow the others.

"There was a girl walking over towards you, looking as if she might eat you so I did the only thing that came to mind," Rachael concluded, " I kissed you. Once she saw that you were indeed taken, she backed off. See, it's all in the kissing," she finished smirking while looking in to James's deep brown eyes.

"Huh. Eat me? Well I did enjoy it, but I will never understand while you girls are so territorial," he said, pulling Rachael to him.

"Me either. Must be hormonal thing," she shrugged.

"Here you are," the hostess said, pointing to a table with four chairs on one side and four on the other. "Your server will be right with you," and with that she left to tend to her other costumers.

"Ok, is it me or did those lights above us just dim even more," Jo commented once everyone was seated. She looked at the lights with weary eyes.

"I agree," Camille said, looking up from her menu. Jo took a seat next to Kendall who sat next to James who had Rachael on his right. On the other side Carlos sat next to Stephanie while Logan sat next to Camille with Stephanie on the other side of him.

"Ok, so we made it to our table with out any- well disturbances," Kendall applauded. "Yea…except for the kissing thing, which was nice," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry. Its just I am very…" Rachael said looking for a word.

"Crazy, awesome, a good kisser?" James offered.

"Aww, your so sweet. But I was thinking more along the lines of protective over you," Rachael said smiling, the familiar blush filling her cheeks.

"I agree with Rachael," Stephanie said and Jo and Camille agreed.

"What, about me being sweet?" James asked.

"No!" Camille said. "About being protective over our boyfriends."

"Thanks guys but we can hold our own ground," Kendall said going into a macho-man pose. The other guys followed in his lead.

"Oh, please, you guys wouldn't last one day with out us," Jo said picking up her menu.

"Hey…yea ok maybe your right," Carlos said. Everyone just laughed and then launched into a conversation about what they were going to get to eat and drink.

A few booths down, the girl with the blonde hair from before suddenly excused herself from her friends and went to the restroom around the corner. Except for the blonde, her friends and Big Time Rush and their gang and a few other people here and there, the place was completely empty, so the blonde wasn't too concerned with being over heard.

As soon as she stepped into a stall, she whipped out her cell phone and pressed the number 4 on her speed dial. Almost immediately a voice picked up.

"What do you have to report," it said in a quiet, deep voice.

"They are here with their girlfriends just as predicted," the blonde replied, staring into the mint green walls of the stall.

"Excellent. Now just lure the boys over to us and we are a go," the voice said.

"What about the girls?" the blonde replied, a plan already forming in her head.

"Use them against the boys, Rebecca. Honestly, do I have to think of everything?" the voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Fine. Phase two is now in action." and with that, Rebecca snapped her silver razor shut and walked out of the stall, pausing to give herself a once over in the mirror. As she was fluffing up her hair, she swore revenge on the brunette girl she saw kissing James. Rebecca had to admit, she did have a small little crush on James whom she still thought of as Jamez.

Putting a little lip gloss on, Rebecca decided she looked presentable and with a little smirk, left the bathroom. Her target was the group of teenagers sitting at a table a little ways down, awaiting their food.

" Ok, Carlos, this time I don't see any bugs so there is nothing to be afraid of," Rebecca heard the brunette girl next to Logan say.

"I don't know…" Carlos replied, shaking his head. The rest of the group just laughed.

'Show time' Rebecca thought as she approached the table, putting a fake smile on. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she said , crossing her arms, a permanent smirk on her face.

"Well, I believe we are a group of friends and you are just bitch who decided to come over here and get a lowly little autograph," the brunette next to James replied.

"Rachael, calm down," James said as he turned around to meet her gaze. Rachael huffed but sat back anyway.

'_Fine, you wanna play it that way, well two can play that game,' _Rebecca thought. "Well, I just wanted to tell you guys about the Haunted House Spectacular that is happening a little ways down from here, but if your not interested…." she trailed off.

Suddenly, the girl next to Logan spoke up and said something that could have almost ruined Rebecca's whole plan.

"Um, Kendall, can I talk to you a minute?" she said.

"What for?" Kendall replied. Suddenly, he let out a small groan and said " I mean sure."

The girl pulled Kendall away from their seats. Rebecca looked back at her table of "friends" and decided to go back to them for a moment, making everyone else feel guilty.

"You know what, I think I'll come back later," and with that Rebecca left, leaving a stunned Big Time Rush in her wake.

"Kendall, do you know who that is?" Camille asked when she and Kendall were a safe distance from Rebecca.

" Why did you kick me? And no I do not know who that is. Um… a fan girl?" he said innocently, having no idea who it was.

"Not just a fan girl. That is Hawk's assistant Rebecca!" Camille practically screamed at him, earning a few glares from the people around her.

"Woa, Camille calm down. Are you sure?" Kendall asked, looking over at the blond girl who was walking back to her friends. He felt a flicker of recognition at Camille's words, but he didn't want to admit it was her. He had only wanted a nice night out and now those hopes were crushed.

"Yes I am sure! I think I would know who almost killed my best friends and my boyfriend!" she said.

"Ok, ok, Camille calm down. We'll leave right after we eat and we wont listen to a word she says ok?" Kendall spoke, taking Camille's hand and leading her back to the table.

"Ok," she said. "But we have to tell everyone else though. They need to know." At that, Kendall stopped walking.

"We can't. I don't want to put everyone else on high alert," Kendall said.

"What! She kidnapped you and almost ended your music career and she just suddenly shows up again and you want to ignore her!" Camille said outraged. Kendall felt a smack coming on and braced himself for it. But the smack never came. Instead Camille stormed back to the table.

'Oh no' Kendall thought. Part of him did believe Camille's theory about the so called "Rebecca" but a larger part of him didn't want to. But there was no use denying it. Now that had come to terms that Camille was right, he knew what he had to do.

"Kendall, Camille, what's going on?" Jo asked when they were seated. Camille shot a look towards Kendall saying 'either you tell them or I will'. With a sigh, Kendall told the rest of the group what Camille thought.

They were shocked to say the least. Suddenly everybody was speaking at once.

"What? I'll kill her! I knew there was something about her," Rachael said. She was the newest to the group and always had it out for Rebecca the minute James told her about what happened before their first concert.

"Oh, no you won't," and with that James tried to restrain Rachael.

"What?" Carlos, Jo and Logan all said at once.

"I knew it!" Stephanie said. Everyone was speaking at once, creating a flurry of noise.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Kendall shouted above the noise.

Everyone stopped and looked at Kendall. Out of Kendall's peripheral vision, he saw a waitress talking to her manager and they both just happened to be staring at the group of teenagers who was making a commotion.

"We have to calm down. Look, here comes our food. We can decide what to do while we eat," Kendall said, sitting down, everyone else was being quiet.

"I hope yal are having a good time tonight," a waitress said as she came over with their food, completely clueless to the chaos that had erupted moments before.

"Yes, we are. Thank you," Logan said, regaining his composure.

"Alright, well here you guys go," the waitress said, a big smile planted on her face. She handed out the food that belonged to everyone, getting Carlos's order and James's mixed up.

"Just let me know if you need anything," she said and walked away.

For a few moments, the group was silent.

"So what do we do?" Jo asked, silently, playing with her veggies.

"We go to the Haunted House," Kendall said. "But," he said before anyone could protest, " we be on our guard and finally stop Hawk once and for all," he finished, looking around the table, looking in everyone's eyes.

"Ok," Rachael agreed silently, her brown hair falling in front of her face. "I would like to take a shot at the person who almost killed Big Time Rush."

Everyone began to agree and just like before, the friendly atmosphere returned as the rest of the food was eaten and laughter echoed throughout the restaurant when Carlos and James began to fight over Carlos's chicken nuggets.

"So I take it you guys are interested?" Rebecca returned, this time with a flyer in hand and a group of girls behind her.

"Yes, we are," Kendall said and took the flyer from Rebecca.

"Ok, see you later tonight," and Rebecca left with a wink at James. James looked at Rachael, who was silently fuming in her seat.

"Yes, yes you will," Kendall said in a low voice, folding the sheet of paper.

"Well, I'm going out to the car. Rachael, Jo, Stephanie?" Camille said.

"Okey dokey. Just one thing," Rachael said. "Thanks for dinner James. And p.s. you are not leaving my sight all night long," she said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. Jo said something along the same lines to Kendall, but she added in something about he better be right about going to this house and if he wasn't, well then he would be in big time trouble.

"Whoa. Dude, your girlfriend scares me James," Carlos said as soon as the girls left the building.

"Me too.. And that's why she's mine," he said, pulling out his wallet.

"Ok guys, let's go catch us a Hawk," James said. Logan just shook his head but followed James out of the restaurant.

"It's a good thing I brought my helmet," Carlos told Kendall.

"Yea, I think you might need it," Kendall replied, putting the money on the table. '_Let's just hope I made the right decision.'_

**Hello everyone! I am back. He He He. Ok so this chapter is mainly backround info and the start of the story. There will be five chapters total but first I need to know if anyone likes this chapter before I continue. Not to be mean, but I do want to get at least 5 reviews telling me that you like the story or what I can do to improve it. Thanks guys! **

**p.s. This is in honor of Halloween…even if it was a few days ago. **


End file.
